The Ripple Let's it Go
by Mistercraycray95
Summary: Ripley is still mourning the loss of his lover Kyle until some kind words from Jean force him out of his depressive shell which makes Ripley sing his heart out and break through the walls he put up in the past. All characters, Ripley and Kyle included, and the lyrics to the music, belong to their respective owners.


**Ripley Let's it Go**

**A/N: This story takes place after the events of "The Rogue Recruit" and Chapter 21 of T.R.I.A.M. Enjoy.**

I sat on the bed in my room with my arms wrapped around my knees, so far that's the only thing I've been able to say that I've been doing for the last couple days ever since I got the news of Kyle's death. I wouldn't leave my room, I wouldn't speak to anyone, I just sat in my room and stared off into space. Scott and Kurt would often bring my meals and any homework I missed from school, but I hardly touched either one. I felt like all had faded away into nothingness and I couldn't feel anything at all. I hardly slept, and when I did they were laid out with horrible nightmares and I kept forcing myself to not fall asleep. Today I was doing the same thing I was doing the past week and trying hard not to fall asleep when I thought I heard my door open.

"Ripley? It's Jean." A voice said. I thought I recognized this voice, in fact I knew the voice belonged to the mansion's residential red head Jean Grey. "Ripley, can you hear me?" I didn't answer and I kept staring into space. Jean sat on the bed next to me and touched my shoulder making me flinch. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I just wanted to tell you something so I'm hoping you'll listen. I'm so sorry about Kyle and I don't think anyone can really take his place, but I just want you go know that you have a lot of friends here who love you and will do whatever it takes to make sure you are happy and alive. That is what I think Kyle would have wanted for you if anything happened to either one of you, to be alive, and be happy." Jean grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. ""And we will all be there for you, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to, anything at all, know we are all here for you." She kissed the top of my head and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her. I may not have appeared to be listening, but I was, and Jean's message was almost loud and clear, but I understood it. I looked back on my life and remembered how isolated and barred off from the world to keep me safe, and not just me, but Kyle as well. I tried hard to keep my defenses up and make sure no one else got in and let my guard slip, but it backfired and I nearly lost Kyle forever, and now that I have, I thought deeply about what Kyle wanted. He wanted me to be brave, strong, and not care what people thought about us, and to not worry, and I let him down. I got out of the ball I was in and I felt a strange urge, like I wanted to sing my heart out. And against my will, the words began to pour out of me and I could have sworn I heard a piano playing a distinct musical tone.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen."_

_"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king."_

_"And the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside."_

"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."

I stood up from my bed and looked at myself in the mirror, and I could have sworn I saw a strange luminous glow behind me.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see."_

_"Be that good boy you always have to be."_

_"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know."_

_"Well now they know!" _

I took off my dirty clothes and threw them to the floor as I continued.

_"Let it go, let it go."_

_"Can't hold it back anymore."_

_"Let it go, let it go." _

_"Turn away and slam the door."_

I pulled my uniform's cloak off the chair along with some new pants, shoes, and a belt and they began to levitate and slough onto my body.

_"I don't care what they're going to say."_

_"Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." _

I buttoned my cloak onto my neck and went towards the balcony and jumped off, gracefully landing on the ground below. I walked forwards while continuing to sing.

_"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small."_

_"And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all."_

I ran off to the cliffside overlooking the coast and smiled, taking a few steps forward.

_"It's time to see what I can do."_

_"To test the limits and break through."_

_"No right, no wrong, no rules for me." _

_"I'm free."_

I reached the edge and jumped off the cliff and began to fly towards the clouds in the night sky. And began flying in various directions and twists and turns.

_"Let it go, let it go."_

_"I'm one with the wind and sky."_

_"Let it go, let it go." _

_"You'll never see me cry."_

All at once I suddenly found myself at the high school and flying straight down to the ground.

_Here I stand, and here I'll stay."_

_"Let the storm rage on."_

My feet began to glow and I found myself skating from the front door through the halls and right into the gymnasium.

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground."_

_"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around." _

_"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast."_

I stepped into the locker room and saw the spray painted words that spelled "Gay Boy!" across my gym locker.

_"I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" _

I saw a couple jars of paint and put my fingers inside it and slathered some new words onto the locker.

_"Let it go, let it go."_

_"And I'll rise like the break of dawn."_

_"Let it go, let it go."_

_"That perfect boy is gone!"_

_"Here I stand in the light of day." _

_"Let the storm rage on!" _

I stopped singing and looked at the new words on the locker. Above the original message, I wrote "I am a" and below it the wrote "and proud!" I smiled at the new message that now read "I am a gay boy and proud!" and I pulled the picture of me and Kyle out of my pants pocket and propped it into the back of the locker.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." I said as I teleported to the mansion's front door and knocked. The cute guy with the shades named Scott answered the door and I jumped him in a tight hug as he opened the door and we both crashed to the ground.

"Ripley!" He said loudly. "You're out of your room!"

"Tell me something I don't know you wonderful guy you." I said with tears flowing.

"And you're talking! Hey guys, Ripley's out of his room!" Scott called out before pushing himself up and I let him go. "When did you get out? And what happened to your shirt?"

"Just a couple hours ago, I flew all over the sky and to the high school, and I was having the best time I've ever had in my life. Also I didn't give myself time to put a shirt on, and would you just look at these things?" I said pointing to my nipples. "I mean, you could slice up an entire salad with these things." Scott and I laughed as everyone else entered the foyer. The short brown haired girl Kitty ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Kitty." I said returning her hug. Under her breath I could hear Kitty crying. "Hey, what's wrong Cat?"

"I've just, like, missed you, you know? You've been all sulky in your room and you wouldn't talk, and I just missed you." She said wiping away her tears. The blue fuzzy elf Kurt was the next to hug me.

"Hey mein freund, it's nice to finally see you." Kurt said.

"It's nice to see you too Kurt. I've missed your fluffiness." I said hugging him deeply.

"It's not fluff, it's fuzz." He said separating from me.

"Really? I think you kind of gained weight since I last saw you, you need to ween yourself off those stomach bombs.." I said. Kurt playfully slapped my arm and I saw Jean decending down the stairs. I flew up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Jean." I said as a tear flowed down my cheek. "Thank you for bringing me back to life." Jean returned the hug and held me tight.

"You're welcome Ripley. I see you're feeling much better now." She said. I seperated from her and nodded my head.

"Yes, I feel just so... wow! I can't explain it. And you know Jean? You were right. Kyle would have wanted me to be happy and to let go of my defenses and safeguards, I know now that I don't need them anymore. I feel like I can finally be me and be free to express one of the most important part of me." I said as I turned around to face everyone. "Guys, I've never really said this before to others, but I just want to just say, I'm an X-Man!"

"Wait what?" Kitty said.

"I'm part of a team who accepts me for who I am, and I accept all of you no matter what you look like or who you are, and I am proud to be a part of this team. I love you guys, and I promise I will do whatever it takes to prove myself to be worthy of you all." I said. Everyone smiled at me and Scott walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "You are Rip, you are. You're strong, you're smart, and kind of a badass. We are all proud to call you an X-Man and a good friend. To me, you're more than worthy." He said. I hugged Scott deeply and I looked at the bottom of the stairs where the adults walked in and each gave me a warm smile, except for Logan who gave a warm smirk. I looked up to the ceiling where I was told heaven was supposed to be, surrounded by love and feeling another warm embrace around my back. I knew this presence well, I was engulfed in it a few hundred times, and upon recognizing it I smiled.

_"I promise you Kyle, I will be brave and remember your words, and I will live like you wanted us to. Goodbye for now, my love." _I thought as yet another tear flowed down my face, and I felt the familiar presence leave.

**The End**

**A/N: Oh no, this isn't the end of Ripley, we're way far off from the end. I hope you enjoyed Ripley's singing, he certainly did and so did I. Favorite, follow, and review, if you do it will make Ripley and I very happy. Stay tuned for more. **


End file.
